Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus for managing network devices and a management method for the management apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a technical field related to network device management, to manage a plurality of network devices connected on an office network, a management apparatus executes various types of tasks on the plurality of network devices. Processing such as setting operations on network devices performed by the management apparatus via the network is referred to as remote tasks.
As a conventional technique, a web application server controls the order of print processing performed by a print server via a network as discussed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-151467). The web application server manages the progress status of print tasks on the print server by using a database, and performs task control such as changing the priorities of print tasks.
The management apparatus for managing network devices executes a device management application for achieving the management of network devices. The device management application is basically provided with a function of searching for network devices, and a function of acquiring their statuses. Further, to achieve detailed management, plug-ins (programs) for adding relevant management functions can be added.